With You
by Linkin-Phoenix
Summary: Yugi is Heartbroken, the girl of his dreams has left him for someone else, but one other wants to heal his broken heart, can she defy the rules of her world or will Yugi be heartbroken forever? Song: With You by Linkin Park


**Author's Note: Welcome to this One-Shot, this is Yugi/Dark Magician Girl pairing so I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Linkin-Phoenix does not own the song With You by Linkin Park from the Hybrid Theory Album it is property of Linkin Park and Warner Music, Linkin-Phoenix does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It is property of Kazuki Takihashi & Shonen Jump & Konami.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to the man in regards to Yugi romance fic's DJ Rodriguez, Rock on DJ.**

**Warning: Contains slight card spoilers for the end of the Doom Saga.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! – With You**

**Heartbreak & Desire**

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan, Date: Friday 4 March 2005**

_I woke up in a dream today _

_To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor _

_Forgot all about yesterday _

_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore _

_A little taste of hypocrisy _

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react _

_Even though you're so close to me _

_You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back _

Yugi Motou sat in the games shop grinning from ear to ear; he was going to confess his love for Téa in a few hours, 'I want this to go off without a hitch, am I forgetting anything?' Yugi thought looking around, the meal he was preparing himself with cooking away on the stove, the cutlery was all laid out, he was dressed, but Yugi knew he'd forgotten something.

"Oh the candles." Yugi whispered running into the front of the games shop grabbing a candelabra from one of the storage cupboards.

"Oh man I'm glad I didn't forget this, now I'm ready." Yugi said to himself grinning when he heard a knock at the door.

Yugi opened the door to find Yami and Téa in front of him, "Hey Téa I didn't think you'd be here until later?" Yugi said curiously not concerned about the sad smile that Téa was giving him.

"Hi Yugi, yeah, we need to talk about that." Téa said leading Yugi into the back of the games shop, Yami stood silent watching on, 'I'm sorry Hikari.' He thought sadly.

Yugi and Téa sat down on the couch, Yugi fidgeted nervously as Téa tried to find the right words to express how she was feeling.

"Yugi, this dinner, I think I know what it's about." Téa said making Yugi look up hopefully, 'I guess this is it.' Yugi thought pinning his hopes on this moment in time.

"Yugi, you're a really sweet guy and you know I care a lot about you." Téa began quietly, Yugi sensed something wrong in her tone his heart dropped as he felt dread.

"But, Yami and I are in love Yugi; we've been trying to find the right time to tell you, oh Yugi if I had known." Téa said sadly.

Yugi felt all the life drain out of his body, he couldn't believe what he'd heard, but Yugi knew he had to suck it up at least for Téa's sake.

"It's, it's ok Téa, I understand, you and Yami are in love, I'm ok with that." Yugi reassured her patting Téa on the hand, Téa smiled.

"Are you sure you're ok Yugi, I'm really sorry for hurting you Yugi I don't mean to it's just that I love Yami so." Téa began to say 'much' but Yugi interrupted her.

"I'm ok Téa, really I am, go be with Yami." Yugi reassured her trying to smile.

Téa hugged him tightly as Yami stood watching at the door of the living room, "Thank you Yugi, you're a really sweet guy." Téa said before running over to Yami kissing him, Yugi had to clench his teeth to hold his emotions back.

"Thank you for understanding Hikari, I will be back later." Yami said walking out with Téa.

As soon as the door of the games shop was closed Yugi sprinted up the stairs to his bed room collapsing on the bed balling his eyes out, he'd loved Téa so much but his Yami had taken her from him before he could even admit his feelings. Yugi didn't understand, he didn't understand how Yami could have taken her from him, and Yugi hated it.

**Location: The Monster World**

_It's true _

_The way I feel _

_Was promised by your face _

_The sound of your voice _

_Painted on my memories _

_Even if you're not with me _

_I'm with you _

Yugi's cards gather at a portal that looks out on to the Mortal World, from the Dark Magician to Kuriboh they all feel pain for the Young Pharaoh, but a girl with blonde hair and Turquoise eyes looks on with even more pain than them all.

'Oh my Pharaoh, I wish I could take your pain away, I never want to see you like this.' The Dark Magician Girl thought watching sadly as Yugi cried.

**Location: The Monster World, Hours Later**

_You _

_Now I see _

_Keeping everything inside _

_With You _

_You_

_Now I see _

_Even when I close my eyes _

The Dark Magician Girl was quietly reading in her room when a knock at the door drew her attention; she went to open it to find her Master and friend the Dark Magician waiting to come in.

"Master what are you doing here?" The Dark Magician Girl asked surprised to see her master this late.

"I came to see if you were well after what occurred today Mana?" Mahado explained sitting down at a small table covered with books in a corner of the room.

Mana sighed and sat down opposite him, "I hate seeing my young Pharaoh in so much pain, that girl broke his heart, he doesn't deserve to have his heart broken." Mana explained to her master, he gave her a sober look.

"Our loyalty is to the Pharaoh, we should be happy he has found his queen again after so long apart." Mahado reminded his young apprentice.

"What about Yugi, don't his feelings matter?" Mana questioned angrily.

"Mana our duty is to protect the Pharaoh, that is all that matters, you must accept that Mana no matter what your personal feelings are." Mahado said calmly to her, Mana growled.

"There must be something I can do?" Mana said more to herself than to him.

"There isn't anything you can do Mana." Mahado said forcefully to her rising from his chair.

'But maybe I can.' He thought as he left.

Later that night two beings in two separate worlds cried themselves to sleep, both were broken hearted, but the reasons Yugi and Mana were heart broken were separate, but very similar.

**Location: The Monster World, the next day**

_I hit you and you hit me back _

_We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still _

_Fine line between this and that _

_When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real _

_Now I'm trapped in this memory _

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react _

_Even though you're close to me _

_You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back _

Mana walked along a road within the city of Thebes, statues of the great and powerful duellists of the realm lined the walkway, Mana liked most of them, however the one she liked most of course was the one of her young Pharaoh.

Mana was tall enough that if she stood on the tips of her toes she could reach up and stroke the face of the statue of her beloved, 'I'm sorry I can't help you my Pharaoh, I would give anything if I could.' Mana thought shedding a tear before beginning to walk again almost running head long into her master.

"Master what are you doing here?" Mana questioned surprised, the strong mortal sense of Déjà vu washed over her having spoken the exact same words to him the previous night when he showed up at her home.

"We have to see someone." Mahado said before walking off, Mana dutifully followed her master for almost an hour. The path they were taking led them almost out of the city, instead of statues of Duellists lining the path giant stone obelisks line the path moulded from bronze.

After an hour Mahado and Mana stopped, they had arrived at a giant tower at least thirty stories high made completely of gold. In front emblazoned in silver were the three legendary dragons of the Orichalcos on the left was Helimos, on the right was Critias and in front of them slightly forward of the two others was Timaeus, Mana shuddered recalling the time when the Pharaoh had duelled Raphael and she had been fused with that awful dragon.

'A lot it good it did the Pharaoh, he lost and Yugi's soul was taken from us.' Mana thought depressed by the memory, Mahado stayed silent but he was also sobered by that memory almost losing the Pharaoh to the darkness was also an unpleasant memory for him.

Mana and Mahado resumed walking, they walked inside the tower to confront the last set of statues, these were of the Orichalcos Dragons in their true forms the three legendary knights set out in the same formation as the dragons outside but the three were carved from gold instead of silver. The last statue was of the United Dragon of Divine Legend the monster formed from fusing the three legendary knights its legs were composed bronze, its arms of silver and its head and torso of gold. Both knew the legends that had been passed down through the generations, all the prophecies that had and were to be fulfilled, Mana looked over at her Master who's eyes were focused on the United Dragon.

"Master why did you bring me here?" Mana asked.

"We must go to the highest level." Mahado said not answering Mana's question, Mana groaned and followed her master to the roof.

_It's true _

_The way I feel _

_Was promised by your face _

_The sound of your voice _

_Painted on my memories _

_Even if you're not with me _

_I'm with you _

Mana and Mahado walked to the roof of the Tower, Mana gasped as she found herself face to face with the most feared and revived beast in the monster world, the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Master, what are we doing here?" Mana asked staring fearfully in to the red eyes of the dragon.

"Mahado, has made, an interesting, proposal." The Winged Dragon said slowly obviously not used to speaking.

"What did he propose?" Mana felt brave enough to ask.

"The, young Pharaoh, needs, a protector, his destiny, is yet, to be fulfilled, one of our, kind, must protect and, watch over him." The Winged Dragon stated again slowly.

"There is a price to be paid for the one who agrees, to properly protect the young Pharaoh the one who protects him must be in his world, and accept they will never be able to return to our world." Mahado explained.

"Mahado, believes you should be, the boy's, protector, do you agree?" Ra asked.

Mana's eyes widened with delight, 'To be able to exist with my Pharaoh in his world, to be able to protect him and maybe be able to treat him as he deserves.' She thought as unmeasurable joy ran through her.

"Yes I want to do it please let me." Mana pleaded with them, Mahado smiled at Ra and nodded.

"You, understand that, you will have, to give up your, powers as one of our, kind, and never be able, to return to our world, again?" Ra asked of her.

Mana nodded, "I understand and I still want to." She proclaimed proudly.

"Very, well." Ra said nodding his head slightly at Mahado to begin.

_You _

_Now I see _

_Keeping everything inside _

_With You _

_You_

_Now I see _

_Even when I close my eyes _

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan Date: Tuesday 8 March 2005**

_With You _

_You_

_Now I see _

_Keeping everything inside _

_With You _

_You_

_Now I see _

_Even when I close my eyes _

Yugi lay in his room, his skin was dry and pale but you could still see the streaks of tears that had fallen, he hadn't left his room since last Friday, he hadn't wanted to. Yugi just wanted to be alone, not that he had been allowed much of that, all of his friends, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Duke, Serenity, Mako, Malik, Odion, Ishizu, Mokuba even Kaiba had come around to try and convince him to come out of his room and spend time with them. But Yugi had turned them away every time, simply refusing to even acknowledge the presents of Téa or Yami when they had tried their hands at talking to Yugi.

Yugi felt betrayed, abandoned and used, all of these lead back to a very common but rarely felt emotion by Yugi, anger. He was angry, more at Yami than Téa; Yami at least knew how Yugi felt about her and he still went ahead and started dating her, without any regard to how Yugi might have felt, Yugi knew it was selfish for him to think that, but he did anyway.

'I just wish there was someone that would love me, for me and not what's inside the Puzzle.' Yugi thought glaring at the golden upside down pyramid that sat on Yugi's desk.

'Maybe things will be better tomorrow, I can only hope.' Yugi thought turning over onto his other side in the bed now facing towards the wall his back to the desk.

_No, no matter how far we've come _

_I can't wait to see tomorrow _

_No matter how far we've come _

_I can't wait to see tomorrow _

_With you _

Yugi was just beginning to doze off when suddenly a white glowing drew his attention, Yugi got up and quickly walked towards the source of the light, it turned out to be from his deck, the glow centred on one card. He searched frantically through the deck finally coming across the card responsible for the glow, to Yugi's surprise it's the Dark Magician Girl.

As something began to emerge from the card Yugi yelped with surprise dropping the card to the floor and throwing the rest of his deck into the air cards scattered on the floor but the one card Yugi was focused on was the Dark Magician Girl.

A figure emerged kneeling; her flowing white robes billowed for a moment revealing a small portion of her finely toned body before settling around her. Yugi stood staring at the blonde girl his mouth hanging open as he stared, he'd never seen such a beautiful woman in his life, not even Téa was as beautiful as the girl in front of him.

Mana looked around, she saw Yugi and blushed, she wanted to simply rush into his arms and let him hold her, but Mana knew that she couldn't, 'I wish he would stop staring at me like that.' She thought realizing for the first time that Yugi might not even feel the way she does for him, fear flooded her.

_You_

_Now I see _

_Keeping everything inside _

_With You _

_You_

_Now I see _

_Even when I close my eyes _

'Why did I not think of that before, if he doesn't what am I to do, I can't return home.' Mana thought slightly panicking but knowing that she was in front of the Young Pharaoh, her Young Pharaoh, she got down on her knees and bowed before him as she would have done for Yami.

Yugi watches Mana bow before him in shock, 'Why is she bowing before me?' Yugi questioned himself confused; Yugi knelt down and gently placed two of his fingers under her chin lifting it to look into her Turquoise eyes.

"Why are you bowing before me?" Yugi asked her.

"You're my Pharaoh." Mana answered softly, Yugi turned red at the comment and shook his head.

"No I'm not, I'm no ones Pharaoh you shouldn't bow before me I don't deserve it." Yugi said still blushing as Mana smiled at him.

"I ah don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Yugi asked, to his surprise Mana chuckled and stroked his face.

_With You _

_You_

_Now I see _

_Keeping everything inside _

_With You _

_You_

_Now I see _

_Even when I close my eyes _

"My name is Mana, but don't I look familiar to you my Pharaoh?" She asked him sweetly.

"Wait, you're the Dark Magician Girl, but how, why?" Yugi said realizing and remembering the last time they had met, when Yami and he were in the Monster World and they had unlocked Timaeus together.

"Because my Pharaoh your destiny isn't complete yet and we wanted one of our kind to protect you in this world, I have been sent to protect you by the others in exchange I cannot go home ever again." Mana explained sadly, Yugi's eyes widen with the shock of the price Mana was paying.

"But why would you do that, tell me?" Yugi demanded of her, surprisingly to him Mana hugged him tightly feeling safe in the warmth of his body.

"Because my Pharaoh, I love you, I've loved you since the first day you chose me to be in your deck, you've been so strong and loyal, and that has earned my love and devotion." Mana explained wrapping her arms around him even tighter afraid to let go if he never let her hold him again.

Yugi was shocked, he thought that the heart of the cards was something he put in the cards, in his wildest dreams he never thought he would have one of his cards returning that devotion for him, ever.

Yugi put his arms around Mana hugging her tightly, "Thank you Mana, thank you for being here with me now." Yugi whispered Mana smiled.

"In one way or another, I've always been with you my Pharaoh."

_With You _

_You_

_Now I see _

_Keeping everything inside _

_With You _

_You_

_Now I see _

_Even when I close my eyes_

_With You – Linkin Park – Hybrid Theory CD and Live in Texas DVD_

**The End**

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed that, Until Next Story, Cya.**


End file.
